Untitled 2811120741
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: OS / Je crois de plus en plus qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre... Fallait que je te le dise un jour. 'HGDM'


6 mois…

6 putains de mois qu'elle n'avait plus goûté à ses lèvres…

6 mois aussi qu'elle goûtait aux lèvres d'un autre.

Et 6 mois qu'elle était perdue.

Terriblement perdue.

C'est assez étrange à dire, en fait…

Elle aimait Harry.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait.

Lui aussi l'aimait, d'ailleurs.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil…

Pas pareil que Draco…

L'histoire était si compliquée…

Hermione était malheureuse, et depuis sa première rencontre avec le blond, elle en était tombée amoureuse. C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, finalement, les coups de foudres ne sont pas si simples que ça. Disons plutôt qu'elle l'avait admiré. Oui, elle l'admirait, pour tout le talent dont il faisait constamment preuve. Et pour tant d'autres choses…

Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'avait dans un premier temps détesté. Sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, elle l'avait détesté. Car comment peut-on être si parfait ?

Voilà le problème : Draco Malfoy était un ange. Un putain d'ange incapable de se rendre compte de ça. La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle avait su que c'était lui. LUI. Cette moitié qu'on lui avait réservée à la naissance pour qu'un jour elle puisse sourire. Draco était sa moitié.

Beaucoup de mots à la con circulent dans les bouches mielleuses des adolescents. Ame sœur, homme de ma vie, et moitié. Mais jamais ce mot n'avait pris une si grande dimension que sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Sa moitié…

Ils se ressemblaient tellement… Leurs uniques différences ne provenaient que de leur différence d'éducation. Un peu comme une différence d'âge… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle avait le malheur de trop en dire.

Dès les premiers mots, donc, elle avait eu l'étrange impression de s'entendre parler – la voix grave en bonus. Et cette merveilleuse sensation n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps. Personne ne pensait Draco capable d'aimer. Et pourtant…

Avant elle, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il lui avait dit, bien longtemps après que leur relation ait été officielle. C'était si beau de se dire qu'on était la première personne à franchir le cœur d'un homme…

Elle, elle avait déjà aimé. Même si cette subtile sensation dont elle n'avait pas conscience n'avait jamais effleuré son cœur auparavant. Mais encore une fois, elle était trop aveuglée pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait… Tout le monde connaît ce dicton, mais peu de gens savent ce qu'il signifie réellement.

Et il vaut certainement mieux ne pas le savoir.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé… Mais toutes les histoires commencent bien, de toute manière.

Elle tombait amoureuse de Draco, de jour en jour, et elle ne voulait pas. On ne peut pas guider ses sentiments, mais il est si facile de les cacher… Peut-être est-il même plus facile de se les cacher à soi-même. La race humaine est étonnante…

Elle avait donc admirablement caché son amour. Quelle actrice ! Même elle se prenait à son propre jeu, à ce mensonge inhumain qui la rendait aussi faible que forte.

Mais Draco, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne voulait pas se cacher. Courage ou suicide ?

Alors, quand Hermione lui avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait cru tout de suite, sans se poser de questions, alors qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas encore.

Et avec les joues rosies par la surprise, la gêne et la satisfaction, il lui avait dit que lui aussi il l'aimait.

Les bégaiements de la jeune fille n'avaient servi à rien. Il continuait à y croire. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et si sa vie en dépendait ?

Quant à elle, elle ne se maîtrisait plus. Son cœur avait pris part sur son esprit. Puis un jour, cet esprit joueur et aveugle lui avait fait faire un pari stupide. Si elle perdait ce pari, elle _devait_ embrasser Draco.

Quand cette idée avait franchi son esprit, elle espérait de tout cœur gagner ce pari à enjeu. Mais les jours qui suivaient et le regard espérant de Draco avait totalement changé la donne : elle voulait perdre. Il ne pouvait pas exister plus douce défaite…

Et pourtant, elle avait gagné ce pari, de peu, c'est vrai, mais elle avait gagné. Tout s'était joué sur un fil. Et Hermione avait choisi ce fil comme excuse pour demander à Draco de l'embrasser.

Mais il avait refusé. Comment était-ce possible ?

Juste quand elle commençait à s'avouer ses sentiments, il avait choisi de se débarrasser des siens. La vie est injuste, non ?

Quelques jours plus tard, il lui dit la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait dite à ce jour : « je crois que l'on est faits l'un pour l'autre ».

Son cœur refusait de réagir.

C'est peut-être s'avancer que de dire que personne ne lui a dit une chose plus belle, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est certainement la chose qui lui a fait le plus d'effet.

Un cœur peut-il tenir combien de temps à battre de cette manière ?

Finalement, il avait tenu 4 mois. Et une douzaine d'heures, pour être précis.

4 mois durant lesquels Hermione avait passé chaque seconde à penser au blond, à rêver de lui, à le vouloir.

Et une douzaine d'heures où elle aurait pu inondé de ses larmes le monde des sorciers.

Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait décidé leur rupture. Mais inconsciemment c'est lui qui l'avait poussée à le faire.

Il l'évitait.

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle l'embrasse.

Il semblait dégoûté à sa vue.

Comment peut-on se faire haïr à ce point ?

Et c'est presque avec le sourire qu'il avait accepté sa proposition. « Rester amis »…

Il avait réfléchi 2 jours, mais elle savait déjà sa réponse. Elle s'en doutait. Depuis 1 mois, ou plus, ou moins… La notion du temps n'était plus sa priorité.

Il l'avait dit d'une manière si désinvolte… Et il ne cessait de répéter « 4 mois et 1 jour », comme s'il venait d'établir un record.

Oui, il en avait établi un : à lui seul, en très peu de temps, il avait réussi à détruire une vie.

Exploit remarquable, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore aujourd'hui, elle cherchait. Comment peut-on perdre une partie de soi – car Malfoy en était une – aussi simplement ?

Mais la question qui était venue s'ajouter était : comment s'en remettre ?

Quand on perd un bras, une jambe ou une main dans un accident, la vie semble s'écrouler. Mais quand on perd son cœur et la partie de soi qu'on aimait le plus, la vie disparaît bonnement et simplement.

Et il y avait eu Harry. Le problème le plus agréable qui soit.

Harry…

Ou comment régler un problème en en créant d'autres.

Harry l'aimait. Il avait appris à apprécier Draco, et quand ce dernier lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, il avait été là pour la consoler.

Dur pour quelqu'un de tout faire pour que la fille que l'on aime soit heureuse dans les bras d'un autre.

Mais il s'était acquis de sa tâche avec une objectivité déconcertante.

Jusqu'à ce que Hermione pètent les plombs…

Longtemps, elle avait reproché tout son malheur à Draco. C'était tellement facile…

Et un jour, elle avait compris.

Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre qu'elle l'avait effectivement perdu. Quand on a eu une vie difficile, on n'aspire toujours à avoir du repos dans le cœur de la personne que l'on aime.

Mais quand vous ne suffisez pas à cette personne pour être heureuse, votre vie perd de son intérêt.

Et Draco devait en avoir véritablement marre…

Alors oui, tout était de la faute de la jeune fille. Plus tard, elle avait appris de la bouche de Draco tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il ne l'aimait plus.

Et surtout, au fond de lui, il lui en voulait.

Alors il était redevenu le garçon froid et distant que tout le monde connaissait.

Et Hermione s'en prenait pour son grade.

Mais elle l'avait mérité.

Elle n'avait été qu'un pion de plus dans la vie de Draco.

Mais un pion qui avait mal fait son boulot, et que le roi ne pourrait jamais oublié.

Car le roi avait été mis en échec à cause de ce pion.

Elle avait voulu être la dame, elle avait joué le rôle du fou. Et finalement, elle était retournée à son rôle de pion.

Echec et mat…

Et Harry avait au final vécu la même chose. Ginny l'avait laissé, et comme Hermione c'était lui qui avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

Et quand deux personnes qui ont fait les mêmes erreurs de retrouvent, ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre comme si ce n'était pas eux.

Car quand Hermione embrassait Harry, c'était l'image de Draco qui venait dans son esprit.

Son corps comme son cœur ne désirait que le blond. Alors, d'un commun accord, ils empêchaient la jeune fille de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien lâcher le brun.

Un brun et un blond…

Si différents…

Mais maintenant tout avait changé.

Durant les vacances, Harry avait été si présent qu'Hermione n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Adieu Malfoy, sale con prétentieux et arrogant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle. Sa voix, devenue si grave, qui lui parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors adieu Harry et ses promesses de mariage, même si cette magnifique sensation d'être aimé d'un ange à nouveau n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Et puis elle avait revu Harry, elle avait retrouvé ses lèvres et son odeur, et une fois de plus Draco avait fait ses valises et avait quitté son cœur.

Mais quand elle avait revu Draco, c'était Harry qui avait quitté le cœur familial.

Et depuis, chacun des deux garçons se partageaient tour à tour les attentions de la jeune fille. Harry en voulait plus, Draco en voulait moins. La vie est vraiment mal foutue…

Alors Hermione restait avec Harry, maudissant Ginny de rester si proche de son homme et espérant au fond d'elle qu'Harry retournerait avec la rousse.

Car Hermione était bien décidée à récupérer Draco.

Et ce soir était le soir idéal.

La passion qui unissait les deux adolescents était la musique. Et elle était plus forte que l'amour, à vrai dire…

Et ce soir, justement, un concert était prévu.

Un concert pour tous les deux…

Un concert pour qu'elle retrouve la partie d'elle qu'elle s'était arrachée par erreur…

VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV

Les guitares retentissent, le chanteur s'époumone, le batteur se déchaîne, mais ils n'entendent rien.

Et malgré le bruit ambiant, assourdissant, lorsque Draco lâche enfin les lèvres d'Hermione, la jeune fille entend très bien le « je t'aime » qui s'est glissé dans son oreille…


End file.
